falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudship
Cloudships are giant warships used by the Equestrian Defense Force during the Great War and by the Enclave after the war. History of Use During the War It is unknown at what point during the war that the cloudships came into play. All that is known is that they were used by the Pegasus during the war and that they were built using Unicorn magic. This meant that after the Megaspells hit, the cloudships fell out of production. After the War After the Megaspells hit and the Pegasi closed the sky, there were only 4 Thunderheads and about 50 Raptor class Cloudships left, without Unicorn magic the Pegasus Enclave was unable to build more. During the events of Fallout: Equestria, the Pegasus Enclave lost a tremendous number of cloudships. The first of these losses were the four Raptors deployed to Splendid Valley, destroyed by the same balefire bomb that destroyed the Goddess. Under Operation Cauterize, many more cloudships were sent below the clouds, and they very quickly began suffering losses. During the assault on Friendship City, three Raptors were destroyed. One was shot down by the city's harbor guns, one was destroyed by fratricide for disobeying orders and refusing to fire on civilians, and the last was destroyed when Littlepip and her companions detonated bombs within the Raptor's hangar. Lionheart and Mouse also destroyed one over Stalliongrad, and four more were destroyed over New Appleloosa by Ditzy Doo's sonic rad-boom. Calamity noted that the dozen Raptors lost in that week were more than the Enclave had lost in the past two-hundred years. Losses accelerated from there. Lionheart and Mouse captured another Raptor (known as The Lenticular) on the way to the cathedral, killing the entire crew aboard with the Pink Cloud. At the battle for the cathedral itself, the Thunderhead Overcast and a group of six Raptors serving as escort detail fought against the Cyberdragon, leading to the destruction of half of the Raptors present, while a fourth was destroyed by Red Eye's artillery on the ground. Near the end of the battle, the Raptor Lenticular returned, full of Pink Cloud, smashing into the Overcast while Lionheart declared revenge for Canterlot, causing the Overcast to crash into the Cathedral and explode, it's unknown what happened to the two remaining Raptors whose fate was not specified. At Fillydelphia, the Enclave committed "more than a dozen" Raptors and the Thunderhead Glorious Dawn. The Cyberdragon returned, destroying two Raptors before being slain. The final blow was another sonic rad-boom from Ditzy Doo, which destroyed the Glorious Dawn and all remaining Raptors. In the final engagement, at least three Raptors were lost at Neighvarro, one to Spike, and two to friendly fire, but not before dealing damage to Spike; causing him to lose one of his eyes in the fight. In all, the Enclave lost two Thunderheads and more than 32 Raptors, more than half their total cloudship force. The surviving Raptors were noted as withdrawing and regrouping with the remaining Thunderheads, presumably ending Operation Cauterize. Ship Class There are several types of Cloudship, though only a few are more prominently featured and named. Raptor Class Raptor class Cloudships are built for small scale assault on ground forces and ideally built for aerial combat. They are fast and highly maneuverable cloudships and were notably used to take down attacking forces like dragons, earning them the nickname of "Dragon Killers". They are very susceptible to Sonic Rainboom attacks which annihilate the clouds giving them lift, causing them to crash. Raptors consist of a huge deployment hangar with platforms for massive magical energy cannons, flanked by thunderclouds and move through the air on a dozen propellers. Known Raptors - Pyrocumulus, Altostratus, Nimbostratus, Lenticular, Nacreous, Noctilucent, Mammatus '' Sky-tank Sky-tanks are cloudships, built for the purpose of transporting large numbers of troops to various locales. They also contain weapon platforms to fire from and defend the troops inside and are driven by a single pilot. They are armed with plasma cannons. Known Sky-tanks: ''Tortoise Bombing Chariots Bombing Chariots are cloudships that are similar in design to pre-war sky chariots used by Celestia and Luna. They are built for bombing ground based targets, but can also defend themselves with mounted weaponry. ThunderHead Class The largest known class of cloudship. Thunderheads act as moving military bases, deploying troops and vehicles to the battlefield and also wielding its own, very lethal weaponry. They are anvil-shaped and flanked by four large thunderclouds, each cloud capable of transporting a Raptor class cloudship. Known Thunderheads: Overcast, Glorious Dawn, Victorious Cloudship Enclave Technology Evolution The information is non-canon and explains how the Enclave is able to maintain the Cloudships for 200 years. Shaping Shadow Almost all of the Cloudships were built during the war. Most of their components were expertly made by Unicorns. Then the pegasi assembled them at the Air Base in Las Pegasus where the dry docks were created for the ships. To keep up appearances, most of the cloudships have been removed from use and then refreshed, retrofitted, and repaired several times. Each time the design is a slightly different model and the ship is renamed. It appears like the Enclave is still able to make new ships without a problem. The Enclave has been able to reverse engineer the components of almost everything, except for some of the 100% magic pieces in the guns. Everything else can be reproduced, albeit slow and with a lot of energy. They can maintain, not mass produce. A large 'lot' of Cloudships is near the dry docks. Most of the ships in there were damaged by the war and were waiting for repairs. Since the clouds were sealed up, they have been scavenged for parts for the retrofits and remodels over the years. As well as repairing ships after the inevitable accidents occur. Many of the cloudships have been fitted with adjusted guns that now fire live rounds rather than magic blasts and lasers. This was done in an effort to keep the Raptor guns online as long as possible, and with as much ammo as possible. The Net Layers, Corvette Class, and Monitor Class were rare builds from fresh clouds. Everything was produced for them. Nothing was borrowed. It allows for better repair control since it is using the technology and equipment the Enclave has at the time, not on magic bit they have to maintain from the war. Cloudships in Side Stories Various Cloudships have made appearances in other stories. Sky-tanks Thunderheads Raptors Vertibuck A Vertibuck is a type of Cloudship that acts as a troop transport and a powerful assault craft, depending on the situation. Other Classes of Cloudships (Non-canon) Notes *The Sky-tank, Tortoise, is a reference to Tank, Rainbow Dash's pet tortoise. *The Thunderhead cloudship seems to be based on the Mobile Base Crawler from Fallout 3's expansion, Broken Steel. *The Raptor class Cloudship replaces the Vertibird from the Fallout series, alongside the Sky-tank, the role of the Vertibird being split between them. *The Vertibuck featured in various side-stories is based on the Vertibird from the Fallout series. Category:Technology Category:Vehicles